


Harry Potter One Shots/Drabbles

by Kay_Weasley25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Weasley25/pseuds/Kay_Weasley25
Summary: Blaise Zabini was having a quiet night while on rounds until he bumps into the most unlikely person in the second floor girl's lavatory.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Harry Potter One Shots/Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, places, objects, concepts etc. that you recognise from the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling or to their respective copyright owners. This story is not meant to offend anyone and I do not make any money with it.

Blaise walked down the second-floor corridor; he was patrolling the hallways after hours as part of his prefect duties. He was patrolling alone tonight, the Ravenclaw prefect that was supposed to be doing rounds with Blaise, had ended up in the hospital wing due to the recent Quidditch match against Gryffindor. He’d be out in a few days, but until then Blaise was patrolling alone. He heard crying down the hallway in front of him. He pulled out his wand, lifting it in front of him and casting _Lumos_ to see better down the hallway. He realized he was coming up to the girl’s lavatory, rather he was coming up to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. He rolled his eyes as he began walking past it, but another noise captured his attention. Someone sighed quietly, so quiet he almost missed it. He looked around him, to see if it could be coming from outside the lavatory, but there was no movement and he knew it had to be coming from inside. He stepped cautiously into the bathroom; his wand still raised. Moaning Myrtle was known for screaming at people who came into her bathroom unsuspectingly and Blaise didn’t want a headache. He looked around, not seeing anyone – even Myrtle herself. He walked to the bathroom doors, opening each one slowly. Still he didn’t find a soul. He looked around for a couple more minutes, just to be sure, before leaving. He had just stepped out of the bathroom when he heard another noise, a very audible gasp. He ran back in and saw Luna Lovegood dangling from the ledge of the bathroom’s window. He wondered for a moment how she’d gotten up there before she slipped. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there so fast, but she landed in his arms making them both hit the floor. The floor was cold on his back as he leaned up onto his elbows.

She was already looking at him, her blue eyes wide. She didn’t look scared, a little surprised maybe. She mostly looked like she was curious, questions brimmed in her eyes. “What are you doing here?” She asked, not moving to get off of him. “Patrolling.” He responded, confusion making his eyebrows knit together. He didn’t owe her an explanation; she was the one who was out of bed after hours without good reason, not him. She nodded lightly before looking around. He huffed a little, “mind getting off?” Her head snapped back to him and she complied quickly, scrambling off him and standing up. Blaise shook his head, of course it had to be Loony Lovegood, the weirdest girl in school, that he had to deal with tonight. She held out a pale hand, but he shook his head again, standing up after grabbing his wand. Luna winced a little at the light and he waved it slightly, casting _Nox_. After the light went out, she stared at him with a small, grateful smile. He stared at her for a moment, the moonlight streaming down through the window gave her pale, blonde hair an angelic halo. She looked beautiful. Blaise started; he couldn’t believe he’d even had that thought. Luna “Loony” Lovegood? Beautiful? She was mad, completely mad. He wondered if he’d hit his head and reached up to rub a hand over it to check. “Does your head hurt?” She asked curiously. “No.” He responded with surprise evident in his voice. “Oh, that’s good.” Blaise shook his head again. “What are you doing out of your common room at this hour?” He demanded. She gave him another smile. “Sleepwalking likely, fell asleep in bed. I do it quite often, it’s why I wear shoes to bed.” She pointed to her feet and he noticed what she was wearing for the first time tonight. She wore a white, cotton nightgown with red and white sneakers on her feet. Blaise quickly fixed his eyes back on her face and cleared his throat. He realized that when she questioned why he was there earlier; she’d probably thought he was in her room. She probably only realized where she was when she had looked around the bathroom in the dim light from his wand.

“Well, I’ll be talking to Professor Flitwick in the morning to confirm your story. If he doesn’t confirm it, it’ll be twenty points from Ravenclaw.” She nodded, seemingly unworried by the prospect. “Will you be patrolling tomorrow night?” She asked as she took another look around the bathroom. “No, Granger and one of the Hufflepuffs will be. Why?” She smiled again and shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll have to remember you won’t be here to save me.” His eyes narrowed a bit, “were you lying about sleepwalking?” “No, though I was thinking if I remembered it while I was awake maybe my unconscious mind wouldn’t be putting me in dangerous situations like tonight. Thank you by the way for catching me.” Blaise shook his head again; he didn’t understand her at all. “It was like it was fate for you to be here tonight.” “Not at all, I just happened to be passing by.” She smiled. “Did you like being my hero?” She asked with her head cocked to one side. He scoffed. “Of course not. I’m not a hero.” She raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you though?” He rolled his eyes. There’s the Loony Lovegood he knew. Thinking because he performed his duty as a prefect that he was a hero. Blaise wasn’t a hero; he never would be. “No.” He pressed again. “You saved me though, isn’t that what hero’s do?” Blaise set his jaw in place.

“I’m not a hero. I’m not your hero.” He told her firmly. She hummed a bit. “I think you’d like to be a hero. Maybe you really want to be a hero, but you don’t think anyone would accept you as a one.” He shot a glare at her, Looney Lovegood was a wonderful nickname for her. She was entirely mad. “You know nothing about me.” He snapped at her. A small smile danced on her lips. “Oh, but I do. I know you want adventure, that’s why you’re here standing in front of me. You want to rebel. You want mystery in your life, passion, romance... and maybe even a little danger.” Blaise stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar. Who did she think she was? Telling him what he wanted... and being right. Before he knew it, he was standing inches away from her. Staring down into the depths of her blue eyes. She really was beautiful. He grazed her cheek with his hand, his dark skin a stark contrast to the pale whiteness of hers. “Oh, am I interrupting?” Moaning Myrtle asked. Blaise jumped and turned towards the ghost while clearing his throat. “Absolutely not.” He could see Luna wave at her in his peripheral. “I need to continue my rounds. Can I trust you to get back to your common room?” Luna leaned all the way over so that she was in his line of site. Her hair flowed past her shoulder, long and messy. It moved slightly when she nodded. “Good, then get back. I’ll check in with Professor Flitwick and send an owl if I take points away for this.” He said sternly, looking everywhere but at her. She moved swiftly, standing on her tippy toes to reach his cheek, and placing a quick peck there. He felt his eyes widen and trail after her as she skipped out of the lavatory.


End file.
